Covenant Empire
The Covenant Empire, also referred to as the Covenant, is a theocratic hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintain control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant is a political, military and religious affiliation. It's expansion to include at six other races united in the worship of the Forerunners and the Halo Array soon began after the original formation. The Covenant waged a genocidal campaign against humanity, until they were formally defeated due to many factors. Species San Shyuum (Prophets) The San Shyuum are the highest caste within the Covenant society and are physically weak, but are still the Covenant's leadership and are in charge of all political and religious affairs. Their greater knowledge of the Forerunners gives them great ego and religious influence all over the Covenant Empire. Sangheili (Elites) The Sangheili are the second highest caste within the Covenant before finally being taken over by the Jiralhanae. They served as military leaders as well as the protectors of the Prophets and dominate any other specie within the Covenant military, except for Prophets if they have any involvement with the military, Elites organise naval engagements and military operations. They maintain the military structure and ensured the Prophets' orders are followed, as well as their own. They are known to be the primary species to command starships, and it can commanded by Zealots and Generals as well as a Major being it's second in command. They can also become members of the Covenant High Council and have an "ee" suffix at the end of their surnames to show their in the Covenant but once the Great Schism begin, they removed it to show their no longer members of the Covenant. Jiralhanae (Brutes) Jiralhanae are one of the newer species within the Covenant and obtained an equal status to the Sangheili. They have incredible natural resilience to damage due to their tough hides, which easily make up for their lack of energy shields, and use a number of Covenant vehicles and weaponry based upon their pre-covenant technology. Their technology, though primitive compared to other technology within the Covenant, is nonetheless extremly lethal, with most Brute-developed weapons having blades attached to them. If they go beserk, they will begin to kill anyone in their path especially enemy forces. They own their own ranks which allow them to wield better weaponry such as Fuel Rod Guns, Plasma Turrets and Gravity Hammers. They always work in packs of 3-8 when possible, and took over as the military leaders and protectors of the Prophets as the Great Schism started. Huragok (Engineers) Huragok are actually an artifical species created by the Forerunners and will converse with the Prophets and individuals who learn their laugage. This indicates they are very high in the caste system, however ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) believes they are prisoners or slaves to the Covenant. They perform physical labor and excavating, and gathering data on Forerunner artifacts. In military terms, they seem to do nothing in the military but act as repair workers or suicidal bombers. They can also provide energy shields for allies if in range. Mgalekgolo (Hunters) Yanme'e (Drones) Kig-Yar (Jackals) Unggoy (Grunts) Worlds *Joyous Exultation *Sanghelious (Elites Homeworld) *Balaho (Grunts Homeworld) *Doisac (Brutes Homeworld) *Te (Hunters Homeworld) *Palamok (Drones Homeworld) *Chu'ot (Jackals Homeworld) *51 Pegasi B *K7-49 (Shipyard) *Decided Heart (Elite Base Planet) *Weeping Shadows of Sorrow (Penitentiary World) *Heian (World with a significant logistics base) *Oth Lodon (Gas Giant Near the Brute Home System) *Hesdorus (Remote Elite Colony) *Karava (Remote Elite Colony in Disrupted Territory) *Janjur Qom (Prophet Homeworld) *Ealen IV (World that produces industrial-grade plasma) Known Members Vehicles Light-Armored Ground Vehicles *'Ghost: '''The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle is a one-person vehicle primarily used for reconnainse and close infantry support or rapid attacking. It is armed with variant class-2 energy weapon system. *'Chopper: The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle is a one-person vehicle exclusive to the Brutes and it is primarily used for scouting and rapid attacking. It is armed with 35mm autocannons and bladed chasis. *'Revenant: '''The Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage is a light infantry support vehicle armed with a class-2 plasma mortar. It can hold up a driver and a passenger. *'Spectre: 'The Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle is a multi-sized, multi-troop armored transport vehicle armed with one plasma turret. It can hold up to a driver, gunner and two passengers. Heavy-Armored Ground Vehicles *'Wraith #1: 'The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage is the primary armored fighting vehicle armed with a heavy plasma mortar and two automated plasma cannons, being eventually replaced by a secondary plasma turret. It can have a driver and a gunner, also can be used for infantry support, anti-armor, anti-vehicle and siege warfare. *'Anti-Air Wraith: 'The Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery is a specialized variant of the wraith used as a mobile anti-aircraft battery. It can hold up to a driver and a support gunner. *'Shadow: 'The Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport is a heavy ground transport vehicle armed with one defensive plasma turret, though it's not used as offense. It can hold up to a driver, gunman, one Ghost and eight infantrymen. *'Prowler: 'The Type-52 Support Vehicle is a ground vehicle exclusive to the Brutes. It can have a driver, gunman and two passengers. Walkers *'Scarab #1: 'The Type-36 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform is a mobile mining platform adapted for use in combat armed with it's main cannon and anti-aircraft turrets being also used for a heavy assault vehicle and mobile command post. It can hold up to one commanding officer alongside numerous crewmen and security personnel. *'Scarab #2: 'The Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform is a mobile mining platform adapted for use in combat armed with it's main cannon *'Locust: *'Harvester:' Transport Aircrafts *'Phantom #1:' *'Phantom #2:' *'Spirit:' *'Lich:' *'Boarding Craft:' Starship Launched Pods *'Orbital Insertion Pod:' *'Individual Breaching Carapace:' *'Squad Breaching Carapace:' *'Mass Deployment Carapace:' *'Escape Pod:' *'Heavy Orbital Insertion Pod:' Comat Aircrafts *'Banshee:' *'Vampire:' Combat Spacecrafts *'Tarasque-Class Heavy Fighter:' *'Sereph-Class Starfighter:' *'Gigas-Class Fighter Bomber:' *'Phantom Gunboat:' *'Banshee Interceptor:' Stationary Guns *'Shade Turret:' *'Mantis:' *'Tyrant:' *'Weevil:' *'Mega Turret:' Miscellaneous *'Anti-Gravity Bridge:' Weapons Pistols *'Plasma Pistol:' *'Mauler:' *'Needle Pistol:' Rifle and Carbines *'Plasma Rifle:' *'Brute Plasma Rifle:' *'Plasma Repeater:' *'Storm Rifle:' *'Beam Rifle #1:' *'Beam Rifle #2:' *'Focus Rifle:' *'Spiker:' *'Needle Rifle:' *'Needler:' *'Covenant Carbine:' Melee *'Energy Sword:' *'Prophets' Bane:' *'Gravity Hammer:' *'Energy Stave:' *'Energy Garrote:' *'Energy Cutlass:' *'Brute Combat Knife:' *'Curveblade:' *'Energy Dagger:' Grenades and Explosives *'Antimatter Charge:' *'Covenant Charge:' *'Plasma Charge:' *'Plasma Grenade:' *'Spike Grenade:' *'Firebomb Grenade:' *'Unidentified Explosive:' *'Brute Shot:' *'Fuel Rod Gun:' *'Concussion Rifle:' *'Plasma Launcher:' Support *'Plasma Cannon #1:' *'Plasma Cannon #2:' *'Assault Cannon:' Stationary Guns *'Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun #1:' *'Anti-Vehicle Stationary Gun:' *'Anti-Air Stationary Gun:' *'Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun #2:' *'Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun #3:' *'Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun #4:' Vehicle Mounted *'Twin Plasma Cannon:' *'Light Plasma Mortar:' *'Gravity Cannon:' *'Plasma Mortar:' *'Fuel Rod Cannon:' *'35mm Autocannon:' *'Plasma Beam:' *'Heavy Needler:' *'Stasis Cannon:' Starship *'Energy Projector:' *'Plasma Turret:' *'Plasma Torpedo:' *'Pulse Laser Turret:' Category:Halo Organizations Category:Halo Characters